


"You should have a better angle or you could injure yourself"

by Militia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	"You should have a better angle or you could injure yourself"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



[ ](https://a-militia.tumblr.com/image/612301924520329216)

(AKA Paz is a little shit)


End file.
